1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to adapters for use with agricultural tractors and more particularly to a three point hitch adaptor for use with combine header equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural tractors are routinely equipped with a so called three-point hitch which allows the operator to raise and lower as well as pull farm implements. The typical hitch is powered by the tractor's hydraulic system and is controlled by a lever in the operator's compartment. Mounted on the rear of the tractor and having sufficient power to lift heavy objects, the three-point hitch has been subject to various adaptations that add to its versatility.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,636 issued Jul. 29, 1980 to Griffith, a three-point hitch adapter is shown which will assist when a farm tractor turns a sharp corner while the implement, attached to the three-point hitch, remains on the ground. A hitch adapter which is used in connecting semi-integral, pto-driven implements to a tractor's three-point hitch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,927 issued Feb. 21, 1989 to Stephenson et al. Smit discloses an adjustable quick attaching hitch coupler in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,650 issued Jul. 9, 1991. Another adaptor for a three point hitch is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,747 issued Dec. 7, 1993 to Thorn. An early model quick hitch adapter that can be adjusted from category 2 to category 3 without disconnecting the adapter from the tractor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,128 issued Aug. 13, 1974 to Sutton et al.
In areas of the Mid-West, the harvesting combine may work miles from the nearest maintenance or repair shop. While some repairs may be made on-site, other repairs are best performed in a shop equipped for the task. Likewise not all shops have the space to handle the entire combine and it must be dismantled and taken into the shop in sections or pieces to be worked on. A major component of the combine is the header unit which consists of the sickle bar, paddles and the associated housing. The header may be twenty five to thirty feet in length and weigh tons. The header is normally moved by the combine but if conditions exist where the combine is inoperative or cannot maneuver to deposit the header in the shop the task then becomes time consuming and arduous using what ever tools and equipment are available.